


О знакомстве очаровательном

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, TillTheEnd_OfTheLine



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine/pseuds/TillTheEnd_OfTheLine
Summary: Привет.Вот и всё. Вот какое у Стива слово. Считается, что на жизненном пути каждому из нас встречается свыше восьмидесяти тысяч человек, а Стиву достаётся лишь это.Привет.И больше ничего. Ни времени, ни даты — лишь одно слово, которое скажет ему родственная душа, выжженное аккуратными чёрными буквами посреди запястья.Знаете, сколько людей говорят «привет», чтобы представиться кому-то, кого никогда прежде не видели?Множество. Огромное множество.В том-то и проблема.





	О знакомстве очаровательном

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Meet Cute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017452) by [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop). 



_Привет._

Вот и всё. Вот какое у Стива слово. Считается, что на жизненном пути каждому из нас встречается свыше восьмидесяти тысяч человек, а Стиву достаётся лишь это.

_Привет._

И больше ничего. Ни времени, ни даты — лишь одно слово, которое скажет ему родственная душа, выжженное аккуратными чёрными буквами посреди запястья.

Знаете, сколько людей говорят «привет», чтобы представиться кому-то, кого никогда прежде не видели?

Множество. Огромное множество.

Начиная с каждого нового бариста в местной кофейне. С каждого раза, когда он заправляет машину, идёт в магазин, да и просто пытается найти общий язык с обществом как нормальный человек, вместо того чтобы сидеть затворником в собственной квартире и запоем смотреть на Netflix сериал «С·О·У·Л·М·Е·Й·Т·Ы».

_Привет._

Давным-давно, ещё до того, как ему стукнуло тридцать, Стив каждое «привет» встречал с восторгом, который хоть и не без усилий, но всё же можно было считать искренним. Теперь же он едва способен оставаться дежурно вежливым и справляться с отчаянной вспышкой _«может — пожалуйста — это всё-таки ты?»_ , проявляющейся скорее тупой болью, чем трепетным предвкушением.

Зная его удачу, предназначенный ему человек наверняка сидит с ним в одной лодке с очевиднейшим ответом вроде _«доброе утро»_ или _«как дела?»_ , а быть может, _«привет»_ на запястьях обоих и вовсе означает, что они давно покинули жизни друг друга.

Вполне возможно, что Стив уже встретил родственную душу, но так и не в курсе об этом. Обычно эта мысль не сильно тревожит его разум. Обычно он вспоминает о ней, только когда видит новые лица, отчего каждый раз вынужден бороться с тоской вперемешку с цинизмом. А под конец дня он может прийти домой, свернуться калачиком рядом со своей собакой и просто… не думать об этом.

Сегодня прозвучало уже семь «приветов», а ещё даже не полдень.

За прилавком очередная новенькая, и пора бы Стиву уже купить кофемашину, потому что румяное лицо расплывается в улыбке, а задор от избытка кофеина встречает его добродушным:

— Привет!

И он _не в силах_ справляться с этим и дальше.

Он проводит рукой по лицу, утомлённый дословно повторяемым раз за разом разговором. Он закатывает рукав рубашки до локтя и надеется, что нечто, натянутое на лицо, сойдёт за дружелюбную улыбку.

— Ага, привет, извини за грубость, но ты не тот человек, с которым мне полагается провести всю жизнь, так ведь?

Как бы он это ни формулировал, звучит всё равно нелепо.

Бариста удивлённо моргает. Испаряющийся задор уступает место состраданию. Она закатывает собственный рукав, и перед ним предстают другие слова, значащиеся на запястье: _«Ёбушки-воробушки, а погодка-то сегодня то ещё дерьмо, а?!»_

— Подобного я ещё не видел, — отвечает Стив, расправляя рукав. — Такую родственную душу, полагаю, не пропустишь.

Она бросает нежный взгляд на долговязого рыжего, взбивающего молочную пенку.

— Это точно! — говорит она. — И всё же. _Привет_. Это жесть, сочувствую.

— Чушь собачья, вот что это, — бубнит Стив. — Привет. Да на хуй мою чёртову жизнь, серьёзно. И на хуй парня, который придумал всю эту систему. И чтоб на тот, что побольше. А лучше пусть сразу засунет в себя кактус, или ананас, или ананасовый кактус, потому что кто, мать вашу, решил, что _«привета»_ мне будет достаточно, чтобы отыскать любовь всей моей жизни? До черта идиотский ход. Все говорят _«привет»_ , не могу же я теперь трахнуть каждого, правильно? Это дерьмо не так работает, и прошу прощения, я разорался на тебя, что совершенно некруто, мне просто чёрный кофе и…

На руку Стива ложится ладонь и решительно его разворачивает. У Стива, пойманного врасплох посреди гневной речи и вдруг оказавшегося лицом к лицу с, быть может, самым привлекательным мужчиной из всех, каких он когда-либо встречал, мозг перестаёт функционировать должным образом.

Мужчина, всё ещё держащий Стива за локоть, глядит на него светлыми обожающими глазами и целует.

Мимолётно, паряще. Скорее, щекочет, точно крыльями бабочки. Едва касаясь губами.

Челюсть Стива падает куда-то до колен. Огорошенный, он пытается сглотнуть.

И поцеловавший его мужчина, у которого слёзы в уголках глаз и улыбка такая тёплая, какую Стив не видел ни у кого, произносит:

— _Привет._

Бариста отвечает вместо него.

— О мой бог! — визжит она.

Торопливо снятая кожаная куртка отбрасывается на спинку ближайшего стула, а белый хлопок задирается от запястья до локтя.

В отличие от ерундового Стивова «привета», на гладкой, чуть загорелой коже вытатуирован целый монолог.

— Я Баки, — говорит мужчина спокойно и радушно, пока Стив протягивает сомневающиеся пальцы и дотрагивается до чернильных слов на горячо любимой коже.

— Стив, — неверяще отвечает он. — А ругаюсь я, однако, _много_.

— Мне нравится, — говорит Баки. — Я знал, что однажды смогу тебя отыскать.

Однажды. Тридцать два года «может быть» — и вот это однажды наконец _настало_.


End file.
